Tents and tarps have been in use for many years. There are various ways to secure tents and tarps to the ground such as placing tires, bricks and stones on them, however, many of these items used to secure the tents and tarps are unsightly. Another method that is commonly used for securing tents and tarps is the gathering and assembly of several items for attaching and securing the tents and tarps to the ground. Not only is the gathering and assembly of items time consuming, it can also be quite expensive due to the number of necessary items that need to be purchased.
These time consuming and tedious practices require users to gather together several different types of items such as clamps, bungee cords and stakes to attach and secure tents, tarps and tarp like items to the ground.
In view of the aforementioned problems, a stylish connection and securing device integrated with all necessary different types of items that are required to efficiently secure or tie down tents, tarps and tarp like items to the ground is needed.